Heretofore, receptacles have been provided for holding a supply of paper sheets from which the sheets were removed one at a time manually by fingering the sheets, as between the thumb and index finger, or by a moistened middle finger. Such receptacles sometimes took the form of an open top box, or one where one of the walls on a side or an end may have been cut down to afford access to the edges of the paper sheets for enabling the edges of the sheets to be engaged by a thumb or finger and thereby facilitate separation of the sheets and their removal one at a time. Such paper holders of this type were difficult to use in that single sheets were almost impossible to remove one at a time so that usually a stack of sheets were withdrawn and then all but the one to be utilized had to be replaced in the holder. This not only was inconvenient but the supply of papers were usually bent, or rumpled and thus made subsequent removals even more difficult.